When the Wrong One Loves You Right
by Tikal14
Summary: Shadow starts feeling something for Amy that they both recognize but won't admit. Jealousy quelling up in the blue blur is certain. ShadowxAmy


_**When the Wrong One Loves You Right**_

Chapter 1 – Oneshot

A/N: It's going to be hard keeping Shadow and Amy in character if it's a ShadowxAmy, so I'll try my best. '…' is thinking.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters Sega does. I don't own the song 'When the Wrong One Loves You Right' Celine Dion does.

- -

Shadow sat in a bar with Knuckles and Tails, one of his quills slightly pointed downward. He picked it up and saw his reflection in the glass. Depression and confusion clouded his thoughts. Shadow liked Amy but had no idea why, it was just so sudden. Was it because she reminded him of Maria or because she just had something about her that Shadow liked. "Hey Shadow, what's wrong?" Tails asked, "You've been staring at that glass for the past couple of minutes."

"It's just; I think I honestly do like Amy." This isn't the first time Shadow has admitted his feelings for Amy, but it is the last.

Knuckles just sat there and laughed. "How many times do we have to tell you Shadow, Amy will never like you. No offense, but Sonic is the only one she'll ever dream about." It happened again just like every other time, Shadow would say how he felt and Knuckles would crush his dreams. He never said anything about Amy to Sonic; he already could picture the way Sonic would react if he told Sonic he liked her.

**Don't care, what they think**

**How they feel, or what they say**

**You're everything, I never knew**

**I always wanted, baby**

**I've been warned, so many times**

**They tell me I've ignored the signs**

Shadow ran out of the bar to the park to think about his thoughts. 'That bastard Echidna, why does he always make it seem like nothing will work for me.' He stood in the shadows that were being cast by the trees, just hoping someone could help him. 'I know Faker would be mad but still, he wouldn't sit there and make it seem like a horrible concept.'

**But nobody knows you like I do**

**The only one for me is you**

Sonic was going for one of his afternoon runs when he came across Shadow. He ran up to the ebony hedgehog that was surrounded by shadows. "How ironic, Shadow the Hedgehog is enshrouded in shadows, why aren't you hanging out in the sun?"

"Go away Faker, I don't have time for you." Shadow walked further into the shadows, being followed Sonic. "Would you go away?!"

Sonic continued to follow him. "Hey Shadow, what's up?" Shadow stopped walking and faced the cerulean hedgehog.

"If I tell you and you laugh, I'll break every limb on your body! I've fallen for Amy."

**I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it**

**When the wrong one loves you right**

**Can't run, can't hide, can't say no**

**When the wrong one loves you right**

**When the wrong one loves you right**

Amy sat on a chair at Cream's house. Cream had invited her over along with Tikal. Amy saw this as a chance to tell them about her latest discovery. "Cream, Tikal, I like Shadow more than Sonic." Cream's face filled up with horror because she knew something was seriously wrong with Amy if she liked Shadow. Tikal just saw it as an opportunity to move in closer to Sonic.

"Amy, y-you can't be serious?" Cream said slowly. The rabbit shook again as Amy gave a nod for a reply.

**Getting tired, of hearing that**

**You're dangerous, but they won't stop**

**Until I leave, they won't believe**

**That being with you won't break my heart**

**So worried bout, the road ahead**

**They can't see that, you're my best friend**

Amy looked puzzled at Cream's reaction. "Cream, can you not accept that fact? Would it make you go crazy if you saw us _together_? He made have tried to kill Cosmo, but he's still good on the inside, I just know it. If you can't accept me for what I like, thtn I suppose that you aren't a true friend." Amy said as she walked towards, conciedently headed towards the park and unknowningly headed towards Shadow.

**They're never gonna take me away from you**

**There's nothing they can do**

Sonic stared at Shadow first in awe than in a glare. "Well _Faker_, not to be mean or anything but Amy is mine. She'll never like you. Just to make certain," Sonic started as he saw Amy approach them, "Why don't we ask her who she does like so you can get it through your head." Shadow was about to tear Sonic apart, luckily Amy came over before he had the chance. "Amy, me and Shadow here got a question for you. Who do you like more than a friend, me or Shadow?"

**I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it**

**When the wrong one loves you right**

**Can't run, can't hide, can't say no**

**When the wrong one loves you right**

**When the wrong one loves you right**

Amy stood in front of both them, panting from her run to the park. "That's what I came to talk abut with Shadow. Shadow, I always thought that Sonic was my only love, the only true happiness in my life. As years went by, I kept asking for his love and he kept rejecting me. I've now developed a love for you, Shadow I love you." Shadow quickly smirked at Sonic before looking at Amy.

"A-Amy, the only thing I can say in return is that, I love you as well." Sonic punched a tree and looked into Amy's face. Emerald eyes of hate glared at her.

**How can I walk away**

**When the feelings so strong**

**I know you're where I belong**

**They say I let my heart**

**Make up my mind**

**That's why I'll never say goodbye**

They embraced quickly with Shadow smirking at Sonic. That did it, Sonic couldn't take it anymore. He launched a Sonic Wind at both of them that hit Amy. "Amy! Faker what the hell is wrong with you!" Shadow shouted while preparing a Chaos Spear to be launched.

Sonic shot another one, "What's wrong with me is seeing her with someone like you! I don't even know why she would want to be with someone like you!"

Shadow smirked at him as he shot the Chaos Spear at Sonic. "Well Faker, I would expect you to be a little more mature about the concept, but now it's clear to me that you can be mature about anything."

**I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it**

**When the wrong one loves you right**

**Can't run, can't hide, can't say no**

**When the wrong one loves you right**

**When the wrong one loves you right**

"Shadow stop!" Amy pleaded. Sonic got hit in the shoulder by the Chaos Spear. "Sonic, you just need to accept this, I don't like you anymore." Shadow went over to Amy and lightly kissed her before leaving the azure hedgehog to his fate.

**I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it**

**When the wrong one loves you right**

**Can't run, can't hide, can't say no**

**When the wrong one loves you right**

**When the wrong one loves you right**

A/N: Personally I think this songfic isn't good. Anyways, if you want to leave a review you can. If you do, then constructive critism is welcome but flames are not.


End file.
